All Roses Have Thorns
by Bloody Angel's Death Rose
Summary: A friend of Reborn comes to town, need I say more? Well perhaps I do because she isn't some monster; she is, in fact, a 12 year old that is the new transfer student of Nami Chuu Middle School. She helps Reborn guide Tsuna in more very interesting ways read as her chaoticness spreads. This story contains chaos, randomness and lollipops; yes many lollipops.
1. Chapter 1

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

*Sounds*

Words….

"_Another language (will be told in brackets by the author)"_

(author speaking!)

Summary: A friend of Reborn comes to town, need I say more? Well perhaps I do because she isn't some monster; she is, in fact, a 12 year old that is the new transfer student of Nami Chuu Middle School. She helps Reborn guide Tsuna through his troubles, read and see how the story progresses as she is involved. This story contains chaos, randomness and lollipops; yes many lollipops, never forget the lollipops. Begins during the Varia Arc, rated T for a reason.

A/N: First fanfic for KHR, be nice please! Title may change.

Disclaimer: I don't anything from KHR! If I did it would be very chaotic be glad that Akira-sensei owns it!

* * *

*BOOM* An explosion that could be heard miles away sounded as a dark figure jumped across the roofs of houses in the opposite direction. It looked back and smirked as it saw the buildings go up in flames, then got his phone out and dialed a familiar number.

"What do you want this time brat?" came the greeting through the phone.

The figure's smirk grew larger as it said, "Completed the mission before you did old man, now I believe you own me some money. I expect it to be given to me with the amount he's already giving me."

"Damn brat. Fine but I won't be there."

"Fine with me, call me the next time you want to race." The figure said with a mocking tone. Then the other side of the line mumbled incoherent but undoubtedly very colourful words and hung up.

* * *

TIME SKIPP~

The figure earlier came to a large door and knock, after receiving a mumbled "come in" it pushed the doors open. The man behind the huge desk looked up,

"You know, you have to stop doing that sometime.'

"Doing what?" the figure asked in an overly sweet voice.

"You know what, coming in with a cloak covered in blood and scaring all my guards when you don't show them your I.D."

"Oh that, it's not my fault."

The man sighed and looked up at her, "Put down your hood, and take off your cloak."

"What? Why"

"Because I haven't seen your face in so long, such a pity to cover your pretty face but it is necessary."

The figure gave a soft, sad smile before putting her hood down, and unclipped her cloak. The dark silhouette of a young slender lady was shown in the moonlight. When the moon light hit her face a coloured eye could be seen, but it wasn't one colour, it kept changing from stormy blue to a forest green to an enchanting purple to a golden yellow and so on. The man looked at her and gave a small soft smile, and then pulled out a case filled with money (mammon is so going to be jealous!).

"Here is your pay from the last assignment." The man said.

"Does it have the extra?"

The man chuckled, "Of course."

"On time as always, that's good or else he'd be dead."

The man gave another chuckle before saying, "I want you to go to Japan, in disguise of course only reveal yourself to him and anyone else you want."

The girl raised a delicate eyebrow, "Does he need help?"

"No, but I thought that you would have had some fun if you went."

The girl smiled, "Thank you Nono, Vongola 9th, for this."

"You are very welcome, now go Black Rose, Fallen Angel and with all your identities as well."

"Too lazy to say all my aliases?"

"Too many of them, now hurry I believe Vongola 10th has just finished gathering all his guardians."

"Okay then, bye Nono! Oh wait did you tell him that him going to go?"

"No I did not tell him, so hurry before you miss your fun."

"Okay, okay I'm going, can't wait to see how he reacts."

Nono chuckled, "Yeah now go and give him a scare."

"Sure, but last question do I tell him you sent me?"

"Yeah go ahead and do so, tell Reborn that you will be helping him train the 10th. There is a jet waiting for you outside to take you."

"Okay then! Thanks! I'll be seeing you, oh and before I forget be careful."

Before Nono had a chance to ask her why, she jumped out the window and into the night (like in one of those super epic comics!).

* * *

And…. Scene! Hope at least one person likes it! Oh and to clear any misunderstandings he/him that was mentioned between Nono and the "mysterious person" was Reborn and the person answering the phone was also him.

Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2 The beginning of everything

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

*Sounds*

Words….

"_Another language (will be told in brackets by the author)"_

(author speaking!)

Summary: A friend of Reborn comes to town, need I say more? Well perhaps I do because she isn't some monster; she is, in fact, a 12 year old that is the new transfer student of Nami Chuu Middle School. She helps Reborn guide Tsuna through his troubles, read and see how the story progresses as she is involved. This story contains chaos, randomness and lollipops; yes many lollipops, never forget the lollipops. Begins during the Varia Arc, rated T for a reason.

A/N: New chapter! I write when I can so sorry if it isn't up to whatever you readers like!

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine but everyone should be glad of it!

* * *

Previously:

"_Okay then! Thanks! I'll be seeing you, oh and before I forget be careful." _

_ Before Nono had a chance to ask her why, she jumped out the window and into the night (like in one of those super epic comics!)._

* * *

Present time

"Alright class we have another transfer student, don't know why so many these days, but hopefully this one is more normal. Anyways welcome her alright? Nezu-sensei said.

Then the door slid open and in walked a girl, she had long flowing midnight black hair, her posture was of a heiress, shoulders back, back straight, chin up. In her mouth was a lollipop and she had a bag with more. Her forever changing eyes examined the students critically. She wore not the school uniform but a black hoodie and skinny black ripped jeans. Everyone was mesmerized by her eyes and snapped out of it when her voice flowed through the air,

"Hello everyone, the name's Alice, no last name, nice to meet y'all." She murmured with a small smile.

Mummers broke out about the new transfer student, mostly wondering where she came from and who she was.

"Okay now class be nice to her she is a year younger than you so help her around the school okay?" Nezu-sensei said.

A chorus of "Hai" went around the room, "Now Alice-chan please go sit right there beside the window."

Alice nodded and walked to her desk, her hair flowing behind her gracefully. She sat down and class began, shortly after Nezu-sensei looked up to see that his new student was soundly asleep. With his anger growing he called out to her. She raised her head, and looked around, "Hey what time is it?" she asked.

"Around 10 o'clock now," someone in the class answered, "why?"

She stood up hastily and cursed silently, "He's going to kill me." She muttered. She quickly gathered her things and ran out the door. "Oh and before I forget, question 1 is 70, 2 is 50.38967, 3 is no answer and 4 is 10293586 but then again who the hell would buy so many watermelons? Bye! And don't bother telling the Disciplinary Committee I skipped they already know." She shouted as she was down the hall. A moment of silence was in the classroom before mummers broke out once more.

* * *

**Line Skip!**

Alice looked around as she wandered around the forest in the middle of nowhere. An explosion sounded out in the distance and she ran toward the sound. When she finally reached she destination she raised her hand in greeting and said, "YO!"

"What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Ehhh who is this person?"

"Hehe." Alice giggled, "are you not happy to see me, Reborn?

* * *

Sooo? How do you people like this story? Hope it isn't too bad. Shoutouts to…

**EmpheralBeauty****- **Thanks for reviewing! And yes Mammon would have been jealous I'm not kidding! I swear after all he loves his money!

**KiraLoveless****-** Thanks! Here is the update!

Please Review after you read (secret internet cookie for those who do review!(pssst keep it a secret))!


	3. Chapter 3 Meetings in forests doesn't do

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

*Sounds*

Words….

"_Another language (will be told in brackets by the author)"_

(author speaking!)

Summary: A friend of Reborn comes to town, need I say more? Well perhaps I do because she isn't some monster; she is, in fact, a 12 year old that is the new transfer student of Nami-Chuu Middle School. She helps Reborn guide Tsuna through his troubles, read and see how the story progresses as she is involved. This story contains chaos, randomness and lollipops; yes many lollipops, never forget the lollipops. Begins during the Varia Arc, rated T for a reason.

A/N: New chapter! I write when I can so sorry if it isn't up to whatever you readers like! It's Christmas! Well Christmas Holidays anyways so I'm in a good mood~ I'll prob update more now that I have time sorry about it being really late! Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine L but everyone should be glad of it

* * *

Previously:

_"What the heck are you doing here?!"_

_"Ehhh who is this person?"_

_"Hehe." Alice giggled, "are you not happy to see me, Reborn?_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meetings in forests doesn't do much**

Present time!

"…HHHIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna squealed.

Alice put her hands over her ears and winced, "Dude that freaking hurt! I think he could just scare his enemies away with that Reborn!"

"Tch. Stupid as usual." Reborn retorted.

"Hey, don't be such a meanie butt!"

"Who are you calling meanie butt brat!"

An awkward moment of silence passed with only Tsuna freaking out in the background passed. Then Alice started laughing hysterically, "Hahaha," she laughed wiping tears out of her eyes," you actually said meanie butt hahahaha."

"You brat."

Alice smiled cheekily, before turning dark, "Reborn-onii-chan , I came all the way from Italy just to come here and this is the greeting I receive? "

"HIIIIEEEEEE Reborn! Who is she!? She just called you her brother!"

"Tch, she's just an acquaintance." Replied Reborn.

"But she called you her brother!"

"Yeah Reborn!" Alice said tears prickling the sides of her eyes. "I thought we were close, like buds, like homie bros."

Reborn looked at Alice with a deadpanned expression. His facial expression just screaming DAFAQ at Alice. Alice stared back with teary eyes that were threatening to fall, he sighed knowing that this was a battle he couldn't win.

"Dame-Tsuna, meet Alice a friend of mine from Italy."

As if a switch was switched (lol switch switched… No? Damn such a tough crowd to please) Alice's tears disappeared and a smile was on her face. "Nice to meet'cha D-a-m-e-T-u-n-a." Purposely drawing out each syllable.

"HIIIIEEEE another one of Reborn's friends! Y-you're not p-part of t-the mafia too are you? And my name is Tsuna, not Tuna!"

Alice feigned hurt and shock as she turned to Reborn, "you have friends other than me? I'm hurt! I was never introduced and I never tested them!"

Reborn sighed massaging his temple, "Self proclaimed friends if that makes you feel any better."

Alice instantly cheered up, "Thought so! You're too antisocial to have a friend other than me! Who is here though? Oh, and Tuna dearest just because I'm from Italy and friends with Reborn doesn't automatically mean I'm part of the mafia silly stereotypical boy! Of course I'm part if the mafia!"

Reborn smirked at the question asked at him, "Some low mafia family brat, the storm guy's apprentice, Ranking Fuuta, and the Poison Scorpion." He replied purposefully using a mocking tone at the last part.

Alice grinned seeing Reborn try to make her show a true negative emotion before saying casually, "Ehhhh really I haven't seen Bianchi-onee-chan in a long time! Wonder how she is?"

Reborn's eyes almost (notice the word almost it is very important it shows that he didn't widen) widened , the last time the two saw each other while he was around was when Bianchi was still trying to kill her regardless the method. His thoughts were cut off however, when Alice said, "That just shows how far behind you are with everything Reborn-ojiji!"

When he was about to retort Tsuna finally got to his senses screaming, "HIIIEEEE another one?! D-don't k-k-kill me please!"

A flying kick was sent his way as Reborn said strictly, "Mafia bosses shouldn't stutter they must remain calm and collected at all times, except for maybe around her." He muttered the last part.

Alice hopped off the tree branch she was on and swiftly avoided a round of bullets. "Now now Reborn don't be like that," she chided, "I need to talk to you, it's important."

Seeing the seriousness in her facial expression, he nodded, "After the next battle, I assume you understand?"

"Of course! I'll see you tonight!" with that Alice sped off through the forest and towards the town.

"She's gone!" Tsuna (Alice: It's Tuna!) exclaimed.

"Yes Dame-Tsuna, now focus on your training. Basil will be back soon."

* * *

NIGHT TIME AT NAMI-CHUU

Third person POV

"Then I will announce the match-up for the next battle. Tomorrow night's battle will be the battle between the guardians of Rain." The Cervello (did I spell that right?)announced.

"Ehhh I missed the battle? Phooey I was excited to see Bel-chan again too." A voice rang out from the shadows.

"VOOOOIIIII! Who's there!?" Squalo said (cuz he doesn't need to shout to break one's eardrums.)

"Now now Squ-chan don't tell me you've forgotten me already?"

"That voice…. That tone…. That way of speaking… There is only one person that addresses us as that…" Mammon said in disbelief.

Alice came out of the shadows with a smile. "Yo!"

* * *

Sooo what do you think? Is it good? Bad? Suggestions?

Shoutouts to:

**death angel alice: ****Really thanks! I'll try to be more careful! **

**Starlight346:**** I bet you are! But you're too much of an emotionless freak to show it no fun **

**KiraLoveless:**** Oh no poor cake I hope it didn't suffer too badly! Yum cake… Curse you! Now I want cake *pouts*. Don't worry we are all crazy somehow right? Thanks for the review!**

**EmpheralBeauty: ****You can just imagine eh? Well are you right? Did I surprise you?**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed your internet cookie, I know I enjoyed mine! Leave a review please! And cake and food it's Christmas after all be nice!

Merry Christmas!

Question (this is new if I don't like it, it will be destroyed): What did you receive for Christmas? And why is it Merry Christmas not Happy Christmas?


End file.
